First Comes Dinosaurs, Then Comes Modern Animals Part 1
First Comes Dinosaurs, Then Comes Modern Animals Part 1 is the fourteenth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow. Summary With the earth in great danger, the Mythic Rainbow Rangers must join forces with the other groups of Power Rangers with Dinosaur and Animal Power to put a stop to Emperor Nogo's evil threat. Plot Attending the fieldtrip to the Reefside Prehistoric Zoo/Showing the permission slips The episode begins with everyone really excited for a fieldtrip to seeing the Reefside Prehistoric Zoo, Raphael and his friends were looking forward to it. Soon, they showed their permission slips to Principal Cadance and Shining Armor as they make ready for their trip. Meeting with Tommy Oliver and Anton Mercer/Seeing the extinct animals As they made it to the Reefside Prehistoric Zoo, they meet with Tommy Oliver, Anton Mercer, Connor, Ethan, Kira, Trent, Elsa Randall, and Hayley Ziktor. Just then Raphael and his friends were given the tour at the zoo, the Saber Tooth Tiger was accidentally got loose just as Raphael witnessed Cole Evans taming it after saving his life. Emperor Nogo brought back more evil back from the dead/Starting a new dark plan Meanwhile at the Shadow Realm, Emperor Nogo worked his dark magic and resurrected and revived Master Org, Retinax, Nayzor, Mandilok, Artilla, Helicos, Onikage, Mesogog, Zeltrax, Dai Shi, the Five Fingers of Poison: Rantipede, Gakko, Toady, Stingerella, and Naja, Carnisoar, Jellica, Grizzaka, Snapper, Scorch, Lord Arcanon, Singe, Sledge, Fury, Wrench, Poisandra, and Curio. With that, they band together to start a new dark plan. Joining Cole and his friends in Turtle Cove/Meeting the Wildzords in the Animarium Back with Ralph and everyone else, they meet up with Cole, Taylor, Max, Danny, Alyssa, and Merrick at Turtle Cove. As they led them to the Animarium, they met with Princess Shayla, Jindrax, Toxica, and Zen-Aku as well as Cole introduced them to the Wildzords. The gathering of the Dinosaur and Animal Power Rangers/An threat arriving At the Dino Charge Command Center, Raphael, his friends, along with the Wild Force, Dino Thunder, Jungle Fury, and Dino Charge Rangers were gathered together as they all discuss of the upcoming threat. Keeper foretold of Emeror Nogo's new dark purpose/Working together to win Then, Keeper foretold of Emeror Nogo's new dark purpose after resurrecting and reviving Master Org, his Duke Orgs and generals, Mesogog, Zeltrax, Dai Shi, the Five Fingers of Poison, Carnisoar, Jellica, Grizzaka, Snapper, Scorch, Lord Arcanon, Sledge, and their generals. With that, Ralph, Cole, Conner, Casey, Tyler, and their friends agreed to work together. Ralph and his friends split up one location to another/Fighting off the Foot Soldiers Soon enough, Ralph and his friends split in to four teams to fight off the Putrids, Tyrannodrones, Triptoids, Rinshi, Vivix, and Spikeballs. As Ralph, Sawyer, Patrick, Angelica, and Erica joined the Wild Force Rangers, Wanda, Mac, Matthew, and Rena joined the Dino Thunder Rangers as well as Lamar, Arnold, Gianna, and Finn joined the Jungle Fury Rangers, and Melody, Rachel, Neal, and Samuel joined the Dino Charge Rangers. The Mythic Rainbow Animals joined the fight/The other rangers came to the rescue Then, Ralph and his team were just surrounded by Shadow Creepers as the Mythic Rainbow Animals came to their rescue. With no time to lose, the other rangers joined the fight as well. Capturing the Mythic Rainbow Animals one by one/The rangers started regrouping Suddenly, one of the Five Fingers of Poison were distracting the rangers, giving Sledge and his flunkies to capture the Mythic Rainbow Animals one by one. With no other choice, the rangers had to regroup. Facing many diffacult endgames of Emeror Nogo/Figuring out what to do next In the end, everyone was able to get back unharmed. Unfortunately for Raphael and his friends, they were facing many diffacult endgames of Emeror Nogo and needed to find out what to do next. Rangers Mythic Rainbow Rangers Wild Force Rangers Dino Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers Dino Charge Rangers Mentors *Faragonda *Eldora *Palladium *Wizgiz *DuFour *Avalon *Griselda *Griffin *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Frederick *Toad Priscilla *King George *Queen Harmony *King Midas *Queen Rosemarie *King Cosmos *Queen Étoile The Mythic Animals Allies *Max Parker *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy and Daphne *Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Nex, Roy, Andy and Thoren *Miele, Selina, Mirta, Galatea, Politea, Tine, Irina, Nikki, Maggie, Laura, Gia, Litea, Rosa, Shasha, Autonna, Sofia, Chelsea, Teresa, Sarah, Hayley, Alice, Lolina, Karina, Katy, Kylie, Priscilla, Francine, Ahisa, Lavigne, Amaryl, Anastacia, Kimmy, Silicya, Kadija, Oritensia, Selene, Sandra, Miky, Lin Poo, Kaie, Anemone, Sakura, Francis, Nova, Diaspro, Lily, Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Lucy *Ron, Hippocampus, Big-Eared Bear, Zaba, Swinka, Sowa, Salamandra, Ryba, Ptak, Piesek, Pandamala, Mrowkojad, Lasica, Kret, Krab, Koala, Jezozwier, Hipcio, Dzik and Delfin *Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Purple Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Rosalina *Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Pauline, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Nabbit, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Green Toad, Cyan Toad, Orange Toad, Purple Toadette, Orange Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Red Toadette, Blue Toadette and Yellow Toadette *The Sprixie Princesses *Kiko and Pepe *Cassie the Pink Bunny and Sparkles the Yellow Duckling *Yuri, Lili, Matt, Golias the Elephant, Nessa the Giraffe and Bongo the Kangaroo *Knut *Lockette, Amore, Chatta, Tune, Digit, Piff, Cherie and Caramel *Martino, Pam, Livy, Morpho, Fixit, Plasto, Camilla, Molla, Giga, Jolly, Glim, Chammelia, Zing and Blinky *Mary Bell, Vivian, Yuri, Ken, Bongo, Tap, Chris, Bobby, Lucas, Ribbon and Chacha *Jankenman, Aikko, Guyan, Persian, Chokkin, Ururun and Pechakucha *Princess Shayla *Jindrax *Toxica *Zen-Aku *Animus *Anton Mercer *Elsa Randall *Fran *Flit *Master Rilla *Master Lope *Master Guin *Master Mao *Master Phant *Master Swoop *Master Finn *Keeper *Taku Civilians * Villains *Emperor Nogo *Master Frown and Brock *Master Org *Retinax *Nayzor *Mandilok *Artilla *Helicos *Onikage *Mesogog *Zeltrax *Dai Shi *The Five Fingers of Poison: Rantipede, Gakko, Toady, Stingerella, and Naja *Carnisoar *Jellica *Grizzaka *Snapper *Scorch *Lord Arcanon *Singe *Sledge *Fury *Wrench *Poisandra *Curio Trivia * Transcripts *First Comes Dinosaurs, Then Comes Modern Animals Part 1/Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5